


tied up

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Death Spells
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digital art made for a Tumblr contest back in December 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	tied up

**Author's Note:**

> Still patiently waiting for a Death Spells album.

[ ](http://akamine.100webspace.net/Art/contest/ds_contest.png)

click x2 to embiggen


End file.
